Christmas Cats
by m00ka Boo
Summary: YAOI KaiXRay It's Christmas and the BladeBreakers are going to the zoo at night to see a set up of Christmas lights. Ray and Kai are seperated and get lost, will the team find them, will Kai and Ray finally have alone time together.


"Ray I don't wanna go, I hate Zoolights," Kai whined. Ray just turned around and smiled. "Why you don't wanna walk around with us that's it isn't it Kai?" Ray said. Kai and Ray were sitting in the back of the bus while the other's where in the front. It's been a year now that Ray and Kai have been going out. But never have they kissed! Ray had never kissed any guy or girl before. Kai did kiss someone. When him and Tala were young they bonked heads causing there lips to touch. Many say that wasn't a kiss but Kai and Tala said it was. But that was a long time ago Kai was now with his loving kitten, Ray. 

"Say Kai...we'll ditch Tyson and the gang and me and you can just walk around, how is that," Ray said. Kai smiled and nodded. "Okay," he said.

Kai looked out at the window onto the lit up zoo right over the hills. The team was in America visiting Max for christmas and Max thought it would be great if they went to the zoo at night to see all the fences, trees, and such all lit up with christmas lights. What a beautiful sight.

Ray tried to look out the window but Kai was kinda blocking the way with his hair Ray moaned but then jumped into Kai's lamp causeing Kai to let out an oompf! Ray pressed his face against the glass looking out towards the zoo. Kai on the other hand looked at his sweet kitten. He didn't know what he did to get such a beautiful creature. Sometimes Kai thought it was a dream, that Ray was just his imagination following werever he went, like a little baby duck following it's mother. Kai rubbed his fingers threw Ray's black bangs hearing his kitten purr with joy.

"WE'RE HERE!! WE'RE HERE!!" Max cheered.

Ray plopped back onto his own seat and smiled at Kai. Kai kinda gave the neko jin a small grin and looked forward at the eager blond who was jumping up and down!

The bus stopped letting the BladeBreakers free to roam the zoo.

"Okay you guys," Hilary said holding tons of maps in her arms. "Now this is a pretty large zoo and I don't want us to get lost, so we're gonna stick together and if you just happen to wonder away, -Tyson- then I brought a map so you can find were you are," she said. "Why did you say my name?" Tyson whined. Hilary chucked a map at the bluenette. "Cause...your more likley to wonder off!" she snapped.

Then she turned to Kai and Ray. "And here are your maps," she opened her eyes to see the two older boys were gone and out of site.

"Were did Kai and Ray go?" she asked. Everyone shrugged. "They were just here a minute ago," Kenny pointed out

"Whoa Kai look at that," Ray said pointing out at a tree covered in rainbow lights. They flashed back and forth through colors, making them shimmer. Kai walked slowly up to Ray and put his arm around him. "It's beautiful Ray...just like you," he said nuzzleing Ray.

All of a sudden they heard a child laugh. They turned to see a seven year old girl pointing at them. "Mommy why is that man hugging that man?" she asked. A lady who was holding the girl's hand shook her head in pity. "They like eachother sweetie, now let's go before they leave and impression on you to like other girls," the women said pulling her daughter along.

Kai's eyes filled with anger. "That witch!" he snarled. "How rude of her to say that," Ray said softly. "Oh Ray it's okay, they just don't understand that's all."

The two boys held hands searching through the zoo. It started to get cold, and Kai had a great idea when he saw Ray's breath. He spotted a little shop and smiled. "Here sit down Ray you look cold...be right back, I-I gotta use the bathroom over there," Kai said as he jolted off towards the shop.

Inside it was filled with gifts. A lot of stuff. "Hi could I please get one hot chcolate and one tall Vanilla cappuccino please," he asked the lady at the desk. She smiled and nodded grabbing two cups and going to a machine. Kai looked out the frost covered window to see a shivering Ray, and out of the corner of his eye he spotted a tiger blanket big enough for two to wrap in. He walked over and took one off the shelves. It and a white tiger and a bengal tiger on it and was really fuzzy and warm.

"That'll be $3.99 sir," the lady said. Kai turned around. "Actually can I get this also?" he asked.

"Sure," she said with a smile as she typed in the price, "Okay that brings you to $20."

Kai didn't have a $20 so he handed her a $50. "Keep the change please," he said taking the two hot drinks and blanket in his arms. The lady just starred at the $50 with her mouth open like Oh my God!

"I-It's so cold," Ray shivered. His eyes widened as Kai held a drink in front of his face. The warm steam bounced off his face. "Well you gonna take it or what Ray-kun?" he said. Ray nodded and took the warm drink from his partners hands. He took a little sip and smiled. "Thanks Kai," he said.

Kai unwrapped the blanket and wrapped it around his body. "Come here Ray," he said. Ray got up and was pulled into the blanket with Kai.

As they walked slowly down miles worth of paths, the two noticed that people were starting to disappear. "It can't be closing time already?" Ray whined. "I don't even know how to get back, I forgot to get a map from Hilary," Kai said.

"Um, Kai...were'd the path go, were'd the lights go, and most of all were'd the people go?" Ray whined. Kai looked around. "Kai I think we're lost." Kai knew Ray was right about this one.

"Let's keep walking, I'm sure we'll find someone," he said.

Tree branches started to hit the boy's faces, and there warm drinks were gone.

They walked and walked and walked. Kai soon ended up carrying Ray on his back. The neko jin was tired and his feet hurt. So did Kai's but he didn't really care. The christmas lights were no longer in there site. But Kai soon spotted a light, a gold one. "R-Ray! I think we found and exit!" he said. Ray opened his eyes and looked.

Soon they came came across and open door, they went right through it into the light. Inside were rocks, a small pond, bowl, and meat laid in one pile, but the meat wasn't touched in a long time. "K-Kai, I think this is an animals cage," Ray said.

Then a low growl was heard. Kai and Ray looked around. Kai saw nothing but Ray spotted two huge tigers. They weren't normal size tigers eather! One was white and the other was orange. Just like on the blanket! The two animals growled once again.

"R-Ray, tell them to go away," Kai stuttered.

Ray gulped. "Kai I may be have cat but they don't understand me, if they did I would have told them already," he said.

The white tiger moved towards Ray's back, facing the neko jin. The orange one faced Kai's back.

The two large cats moved forward pushing the two boys together even closer. Ray tried to push away but the white tiger was too strong. But Kai got the picture. He knew what the tigers where trying to do.

So Kai let go of the blanket and wrapped his arms around Ray's neck. Tried to pull the neko jin in closer and then placed his lips upon Ray's. Ray was shocked.

And the two tigers disappeared into a cave near by.

Ray kissed back at Kai, wrapping his arms aroung Kai's neck. Kai's hands instead slid down to Ray's waist and rested there. The two enjoyed themselves.

Lights in the trees flickered back to life. And they shined a green and red color. Christmas colors and Kai and Ray's BitBeast colors.

But the kiss broke when they heard laughter. They turned to see Tyson and the other laughing at them. "You two love birds! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Tyson laughed. Kai picked the blanket back up and wrapped it around the two of them.

"What that your first kiss?" Hilary asked. Ray blushed but Kai just nodded kissing Ray on the cheek. "Yes it was and you had to ruin it," Kai snapped. Everyone gasped. But Ray started to laugh causeing the other's to laugh as well. Kai just chuckled.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

Author: Well that's it, I tried my best with this story, I know it's a little late for Christmas but I started writing part of it a couple days before Christmas and just forgot to finish it, until I found it a while ago and finished it up

Sorry if the words are correct in this story, no SpellCheck XD

Comment please!


End file.
